La pequeña Berlín
by Mary-loza92
Summary: Una historia linda de como Alemania descubre Berlín
1. Chapter 1

En un dia bonito y caluroso por las regiones de Alemania se encontraba una pequeña criatura diambulando por ahi, cosa que no habia notado el joven Alemania que caminaba por ese mismo lugar...

Uff que buen dia hace hoy- dice con alegria Alemania. En eso oye unos pequeños ruidos por el largo pasto.

-Que? nahh ha de ser un conejo o algo, - depues se logra escuchar un raro ruidito un estornudo chillon...

Un momento! los conejos o algun animal no hace ruiditos asi- se va a fijar en los pastos y ve a un pequeño- wa! nu me hagas nada!- dice la pequeña persona llorando.

-tranquilo tranquilo no te hare nada, espera un momento, ¿eres niño o niña?- dice confundido Doitsu

-eto... que es eso?- dice aun mas dudoso o dudosa la criatura

- bueno.. al parecer no puedo dejarte aqui seas lo que seas...- dce Alemania despues de un suspiro, carga al pequeño...

Despues de caminar un rato hacia el hogar de alemania la criatura espiesa a quejarse.

- Ehh que te pasa ?- dice un poco nervioso el chico

-eto... eto... eto... tengo una rara sensacion abajo de mi panza- dice tocandose abajo.(xD)

a.. Que?... -suspira- creo q tienes que ira al baño mmm... en vamos creo que ahi hay un baño publico- pensando Alemania " que suerte".

Llegan al baño publico pero tienen un pequeño problema no sabe ir al baño cosa que le preocupaba a Alemania...

Alemania con preocupacion pensaba- " bueno si es niño no habra problema seria normal, pero si es niña..."- ya que mas da vamos pequeño yo te ayudo.

Bueno ayuda al peque... perdon pequeña xD y se da cuenta de que era niña cosa que le asombro pero no demasiado al joven Alemania... solo se puso un poco rojo xDDD.

-bueno al menos ya se que eres niña te llamare.. mmm se queda pensando," no puede ser un pais... ya se!" desde ahora seras Berlin la Capital de Alemania y seras como un apoyo entendiste!- dice gritando Alemania

-eto.. eto..- empieza a llorar la recien llamada berlin

-tiene tanto que aprender...


	2. Un prisionero extraño

Bueno… después Alemania se llevo a la pequeña Berlin y la fue criando como su pequeña hermana y fue creciendo poco a poco…

En un tiempo cuando era la primera guerra mundial Berlín noto que Alemania tenía una cara de confusión así que le pregunto:

-Alemania? Que te pasa? no es momento de confusiones en plena guerra sabes?-

- lo se lo se- comenta Alemania- es que paso algo muy extraño, veras se supone que encontré al decendiente del gran imperio romano pero…- se queda callado un momento

-ehh? Que? Ya se te derroto pues era de esperar y regresaste a casa llorando, era descendiente del imperio romano no te sientas mal Alemania-kun- dice sonriente la joven Berlín

-no es que de echo…-dice confundido Alemania

-Que?-pregunta Berlín

- De hecho lo capture- comenta el joven

Berlín se queda asombrada – que! No puedo creerlo es un gran avance-dice emocionada- pero entonces?

¿Por qué esa cara?

Alemania sin decir nada señala al calabozo donde encerró a Italia, Berlín se va a fijar en la puerta y ve a un joven delgado, con un cabello castaño con toques rojizos con un rulito (rizo o como quieran llamarle xD) que sobresalía. Mientras ella observaba con asombro, el chico se pone en la puerta y dice:

-¡Hola!- dicen el joven Italia

-A qué? ¿Por qué sonríes? Se supone que eres un prisionero no deberías estar feliz…

- Estoy muy feliz la comida es mejor que la q me daban- dice contento Italia y agrega:

-además puedo ver a chicas lindas como tu desde aquí- sonríe con su cara tan shota que tiene, y hace que Berlín se sonroje, y se va corriendo.

Mientras corre choca con Alemania y este le dice:

-¿Qué te pasa Berlín, porque corres?

La chica no le contesta y tiene la cara abajo para que no vea que esta roja (que penosa xDD) pero eso causa algo de enojo en el joven rubio.

-¡! Berlín! Alza la cara señorita, ¿ te hizo algo el chico?

-Esq esque… - dice la castaña con la cara abajo- Es tan mono!  
hay que quedarnoslo! es adorable- agrega con brillitos en los ojos.

¡Que!-grita el ojiazul- que te pasa es un prisionero...

Pero un prisionero adorable- interrumpe Berlin con una cara alegre y sonrojada.


End file.
